


And Then There Were Two

by nikkivfx



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Human Trafficking, Mafia Boss, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikkivfx/pseuds/nikkivfx
Summary: *This isnotromanticization of human and sex trafficking. It is absolutelyhorrifying. This was a prompt I thought of and decided to pursue. Of course,do notread if the subject matter triggers you.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	And Then There Were Two

**Author's Note:**

> *This is **_not_** romanticization of human and sex trafficking. It is absolutely **horrifying**. This was a prompt I thought of and decided to pursue. Of course, **_do not_** read if the subject matter triggers you.

“In here, devushka,” Isaak muttered, his hand clutched around her arm. He brought her into a dimly lit room where most of the walls were an amber-brown color. There was minimal furniture, mostly open space, a table against the wall and an ornate, luxurious, red velvet chair sitting center. 

“This man is our best client. Do anything he asks of you.”

She stayed silent and faintly nodded in understanding. Since she was taken she had learned that speaking wasn’t of much importance, men weren’t interested in that. Besides, she enjoyed having her thoughts all to herself. It was the only thing they couldn’t strip her of. The only ones she ever spoke to were her sisters, the other beautiful young ladies who were also dealt this awful fate.

Isaak departed from the room after registering that she understood, leaving her alone, standing unobtrusively, in the empty space.

It had been years since they had stolen her. They scoped her out, watching her, unbeknownst to her. And when the time was right, they captured her strategically. She frequently lost track of what day it was, & how long it had been.

She took the days as they came, always being as unproblematic as she could. It was not that she didn’t want to fight, but almost as if she had accepted it. She hated the way that sounded, but she felt like for whatever reason, this was meant to happen to her. She had stopped wishing for things to be different, knowing it was pointless. If she ever got out, her life before she was trafficked would dissolve. Everyone she knew beforehand would be forgotten, if not already. She promised herself would start anew. 

Man after man had used her. At first, she combated them. Kicked, whined, screamed. But those noises and resistance only spurred them to go further, to be more violent, to excite them quicker. She didn’t want them to have that sort of satisfaction. As a result, she became a selective mute. When she was fucked, she was soundless, except for the occasional deep breath in. Even more rarely, a gentle gasp. She also never responded, verbally or physically, to their filthy talk, what would she say? 

_Oh, yes, I am just a dirty slut, aren’t I? I deserve to be treated as such. I never was a person. So take me however you want!_

No. She would never talk that way to them, so instead, she kept it well hidden in her mind. A secret only for her.

In one meeting, it had been a room draped in white sheets, with a metal-framed bed and dingy mattress sitting atop. There were parallel rooms, the sheets being the only barriers between one bed and the next. She and the other girls all received a client. The man she came by had been rough and smelled putrid, almost of vomit. He smashed her face into the bed while he rutted against her. She simply stayed quiet, occasionally letting her eyes flutter closed. Suddenly, he ripped her from her position and flipped their bodies. He lay on his back, and she was put on her knees, straddling his hips, facing away from him. She was meant to ride him in reverse. 

Only then did she notice the full-length mirror, facing the bed, perfectly framed on her. She hadn’t seen herself in months. Her brows furrowed at her appearance. She was horribly skinny, considering they only fed her enough to keep her alive. Her dark hair grew long. Her eyes, the windows to her once joyful spirit, were now dull. Color was drained from her face, except for the pink resting on her cheeks. She had a red and scabbed wound on her jaw, and a gash above her eyebrow, bleeding slightly, freshly opened by the man underneath her. These wounds were from previous men who decided she was not compliant enough. She bore marks of purple and blue all over her delicate body. Something she considered to be an intimate sign of affection between lovers- was now a disgusting trophy that she wore in shame. The marks would disappear, and she would never be the same.

Her heart broke. She could feel the aching pain of it swelling in her chest. Tears filled her eyes, and she let them fall down her pretty and beaten face freely. The pain she felt would always be remembered.

The accompanying grunts, moans, and screams coming from behind the sheets all withered away as her reflection tormented her. This all happened while the filthy man beneath her quivered with his hands on her waist, guiding her into a painful slam of his hips into hers. She was forced to ride him while she sobbed. Undiscovered by him, because she did so inaudibly. He was too lost in a hedonistic blur to notice, anyway.

All of the past encounters led up to where she was now, standing, waiting for yet another.

She was given a white lace set for tonight. She nearly laughed when she saw it. _White_. The color of innocence. Not like she had any more of that. It was ripped from her the moment she was taken away. 

The set was beautiful in her opinion. The panties sat on her hips gently, and from what she can see, it made her small breasts look lovely and round. To top it off there was a sweet little bow sitting in between them. The girls were given access to most grooming tools, to keep them hygienic and attractive to the customers. She washed and shaved hours before. She had almost felt pretty again. 

When he entered, she didn’t know what to think. He was _tall_. And wide. He was dressed impressively, in an expensive suit, tie, and shoes. She quirked her head in curiosity. How unfitting for a cheap fuck. 

He entered alone, eyes on her immediately. She stood calmly, waiting for rough hands to claim her. They never arrived.

Instead, he sat on the embellished chair wordlessly. He looked at her, no overt hunger in his eyes, and watched her face with a slight smirk. His position on the seat made him look like a king on a throne. _Gosh_ , she thought, _he was handsome_. She was never captivated by a buyer before. But they were also never so… clean. Unblemished. The longer she looked, the more things she found to like about him. There was a tasteful scruff on his face. He was husky. His hair was pushed back, was it… green? He had green hair? It was an unconventional trait for such a professional-looking man but it intrigued her nonetheless.

Another unusual accessory she wasn’t expecting to see was an intricate and elegant brooch of a beetle on his lapel.

“See something you like, angel?” he teased, wearing a smile, and she was somewhat taken aback by his raspy voice. She was more surprised by the heat she felt course through her body because of it. When he said that she realized she’d been staring and averted her eyes at once.

“Do you speak?” Her eyes snapped to meet his, and she merely blinked once in response. He nodded lightly in understanding of her answer, or lack thereof. 

She didn’t know what to do, so she started towards him. He simply put his hand up to make her halt. And she obeyed, although she was confused. No man had ever waited so long to claim her.

“I want you to dance for me.”

She blinked.

What?

Her confusion was apparent on her face, she guessed, because he continued, “Something slow. You can strip if you please, but I don’t mind either way.”

Well, she didn’t have to say it, but this was different. He wanted a dance? Like, a striptease? She’d been asked to stand up straight before, and spin around so the client could examine her. Momentarily, of course, because they never could wait long to ravish her. That is what made this so jarring. But maybe she’d enjoy this change of pace. She was required to do whatever he asked, after all.

She moved to the center of the empty space of the room. He sat on the chair, smirking. She had an invasive thought: _He’s really cute. Oh, God, I’m never like this. Why now? What is it about him?_

Only then did she realize that she would have no music. She’d have to make up a beat in her head and stick to it. She felt a bit embarrassed, this was something she had little experience in. She’d gone dancing before, but there was no purpose for it when you were trafficked. She’d try her best.

Her chin turned up, and her hips started moving rhythmically. She found that all her movements came naturally, and she felt quite sexy doing them. Slow and wide circles at first, as she turned her front away from him. When she faced the back of the room, she ceased her gyration and switched to a swaying motion, teasing him with her ass. She used her hands to gently feel all over her body. She slowly turned back around to face him, eyes closed, not looking at him. Her head turned down, and she looked at her body, still slightly moving to a rhythm only she heard. He gave her permission to strip if she desired, and she decided she wanted to tease him a little, not show him all of her yet. It was new and exciting.

She brought one hand up to the strap of her bra and shrugged out of it, taking her time, letting it hang on her bicep. She repeated it on the other side. Spinning away from him again, she ran her hands over herself once more, then brought her hands to the clasp of the dainty bra. Unhooking one hook and eye, and then the other extravagantly. She slipped it down, off of her arms, and took it in her right hand. She held it above the floor for a moment, then dropped it. 

The don studied her intently. Beautiful curves, feminine and lovely. What an ass she had, perfectly proportionate with her body, round and smooth. Her breasts were petite, just how he liked them. He watched her expression when her eyes flickered closed, the utter calmness across her face. She was gorgeous. He reminded himself that she didn’t talk. She was mysterious and he enjoyed that. It was a shame she was appointed this destiny, enslaved by men who would and could never appreciate her. He could change that, though. 

Her hips found motion again and her fingers ran through her hair. When her hands were at the bottoms of the strands they found, she moved them to cover up her breasts. Now, with open eyes, she rounded one last time to face him.

She glimpsed at him, checking for any emotion on his fa- _was his hair pink? Didn’t he have green hair? How was it pink-_

“Come here, kitten,” she stopped. His voice was deep, alluring, and she found her feet moving towards him on their own accord.

When she approached, she could immediately smell the aroma surrounding him. A mixture of good whiskey and an earthy, masculine scent. She figured some of his pheromones were reaching her nostrils, setting off something within her, which could possibly explain why she was completely enamored with him. She was just looking for justification, though.

She stopped when she was a foot away from him. He sat forward and reached out for her, not grabbing her, but letting her walk into his hands. His palms carefully rested between her waist and hips. She watched his face. The expression was not stern, but it wasn’t terribly soft either. He marveled at her. He pulled her to him gently and used his left hand to wipe her hair off of her chest. It tickled in a good way, but she did nothing except watch him. When she was bare, he breathed in steadily. He brought his mouth to her right nipple and latched on. She closed her eyes and gasped lowly. He took it between his teeth and moved his jaw back and forth, teasing with his tongue in tandem. He released and did the same to the other. She reveled in this treatment, he was so tender, almost loving. Without it being spoken though, it was clear that he was in charge.

Deciding he was finished, he took his mouth off of her breast and begun kissing around her chest, trailing upwards, to her neck. He moved his hands around her, clutching her back and jaw, kissing her neck. She rocked her head to the side, into his hand. He grinned at this.

It felt so good, too good. She convinced herself that it was too good to be true, and at any moment he would get sick of the fragility, and grab her roughly to have his way with her. At this thought, she tensed in his grasp. He felt her body go rigid. He pulled away, looking up at her face.

“Are you alright, sugar?” He had a look of genuine concern on his face. She softened her stance a bit, but not completely. She nodded and lifted the sides of her mouth shyly. _Just waiting for you to snap_ , she thought.

He rested a hand on her cheek and caressed his thumb against it. She almost leaned into it but didn’t let herself.

“I won’t hurt you, doll. Cross my heart,” he offered her a sweet smile. She searched his face for any sign of mockery, but couldn’t find any. She nodded again, more firmly this time. As if to say _okay. I believe you._

He smiled wider, breaking his eyes from hers, pushing her away from him. His fingers traveled down her waist to her hips, landing on the hem of her panties. He cast his eyes up, silently asking if he may. She grinned larger than she expected and nodded bashfully. _She’s adorable_ , he thought. He placed a singular kiss below her navel before hooking his fingers on each side of her panties and pulling them down gradually. They moved down her slim legs, soon hitting the floor. 

He looked back up and admired her naked body. A moan escaped him, which she loved. Her skin was silky and searing hot beneath his cold fingers. She shivered only once but didn’t seem to mind his chill. Her pussy was smooth. He took her hips and spun her away from him, and his hands seized each cheek of her ass. So full. So perfect. He couldn’t help but plant soft kisses on the small of her back, and on each cheek. The scruff on his face brushed everywhere he kissed, and it felt delightful. If she spoke, she may have squealed.

Strong hands found her hips again and he spun her back around to face him. He brought his face to her tummy and rubbed his lips over her womb. The stubble tickled her, and she grinned, she adored the feeling. He saw her glee and took note of it.

His eyes met hers and he spoke, “Would you like to ride my thigh, sweetness?” Her eyes widened, and he laughed at how precious she was, “You don’t have to, but it’ll feel real good for you.”

Taking a minute, she wondered her answer. She was hesitant because she’d never done something like that before, no one had ever asked, what if she looked stupid? Then again, he didn’t seem judgemental. It didn’t take her long to realize she probably won’t get a man like this one again. So, yes, she’d like to experience this with him.

The nod that came was sheepish, yet eager. He smirked.

“Great, doll. C’mere,” he made a grabby hand for her and patted his left leg with the other. She eyed his nice suit pants warily, then looked at him.

“It’s okay, they’ll survive. Besides, I don’t mind.” 

Oh. Well, alright. She started to wonder just how much money this man had, then decided it wasn’t important for the time being and took two defiant steps towards him. 

She placed her knees on either side of his thigh and hovered over it. He guided her into the right position with his hands behind her knees. At that moment she couldn’t place if she was small, or if he was just large. But the difference in size between them was stark. He noticed it too, and he fucking **_loved_** it. It turned him on more than he’d like to admit. He grasped at her, moving her close to whisper in her ear. His voice was husky, and deep, just how she liked it.

“You’re so _delicate_ , baby, and so, so pretty, I don’t want to ruin you.”

Her heart stuttered. _Don’t worry. You wouldn’t be the first._ Still at her ear, he murmured to her,

“Don’t be shy, sugar.”

That was all she needed to hear. She stopped hovering over his leg and dropped down onto it. He met her halfway and pressed his thigh upwards. The pressure made her breath hitch, and her eyelids fluttered closed. She rolled her hips once, experimentally. Her lips pressed together.

“Feels good, babes? You like that?”

She agreed, rocking her head to the side, exposing her slim neck to him. Her eyes shot open when he took her small hands in his and laid them on his shoulders, but not before he placed a kiss on each pair of knuckles. She tried to mask how her mouth turned up. 

He drove his thigh upwards again, making her eyes shut. In turn, she spun her hips modestly, using him as leverage. He heard her breath hitch and watched her blissful face. The more she used his thigh, the more he could feel how wet she was. He worked his hand into her hair and grabbed at the root, bringing her to him.

“Worked yourself up dancing for me, huh?” He lowered his thigh, and she wanted to whine. He snuck his free hand between them and his fingers touched her pussy. She looked at him with hooded eyes, obviously aroused. Two big fingers circled around her clit, and her brows furrowed in pleasure, legs tried to press closed involuntarily. They gathered up as much wetness as they could, before pulling away. 

“Look how wet you are,” he showed her his fingers, glistening and covered in her wetness, “For me, hm? All for me, babes?” He pressed his thigh onto her again.

Yes. She breathed heavily, nodding almost imperceptibly. _For you._

Her hips begun their movement. She didn’t even realize how horny she was, but she was shown the evidence, clear as day. Then she had a thought, and looked down. 

His hard cock was apparent in his pants. She could make out its shape, and it looked _large_. She found herself fantasizing about what it looked like bare, without his pants. He caught her looking down, and smirked, saying, “Did ya think I wouldn’t be turned on by you? Not a chance, sweets, you’ve got me worked up, too.”

She couldn’t help herself, she wanted to feel him. So, she moved one hand on his bulge, and felt. He groaned, surprised.

“Ah babes, you’re gonna fucking kill me! Mm, yes, that’s good.” He used his hands on her hips, guiding her into pleasure.

He watched her face. She kept her eyes shut as she palmed him through his pants softly, more focused on her satisfaction, but he didn’t mind. He looked closer at her. She had a deep blush across her cheeks and the tip of her nose. There were freckles peppered on her cheeks. She was warm and soft and so beautifully _alive_. He couldn’t adore her more.

She didn’t notice her admirer, because she was so lost in how good she felt. It was so easy to stay quiet all the time because no man had ever considered her pleasure, too.

The longer she rocked her hips, the more intense her movement became. Little gasps and moans escaped her, but she didn’t care. He ate it up and murmured praises to her for it. He saw when her actions started to become a little sloppier. He egged her on.

“Cum for me, baby, I want to watch you cum on me,” Her thighs started to tremble, and he held her closer to him. His scent, voice, size, was enough for her to break. Heat rushed to her center.

She came with a stuttering whimper. He thought it was a divine sound. She rode it out on his thigh, panting hard, both hands on his shoulders. She slumped onto him a bit.

“Yes, yes, there you go, easy, what a good girl,” he praised, “You made such good sounds, angel, did you like that?”

She sat away from him, eyes hooded, body tingling. She nodded at his question, looking him in the eye. He was quiet for a moment.

“You have beautiful eyes, honey,” 

She blinked in surprise. Her heart fluttered. He didn’t mean anything by it, she was sure- she definitely wasn’t- she just hadn’t been shown affection in a long time. That was it. Still, she pondered and sat up straight. She examined him. His eyes were _luxurious_. A beautiful dark shade of amber with gold, closely matching the walls of the room that held them. Despite how dim the atmosphere was, they seemed to glow. They held secrets and yet, they were rich. 

“You too.”

Now he blinked in surprise, and a large smile spread across his face, a smile that could be heard in his voice, “Oh, so you _can_ talk. Well, I’m flattered.”

She laughed inwardly, it was more of a humorous exhale. But he didn’t miss it. He beamed at her. For a moment, they stayed like this, smiling at one another. Then her eyes started trailing downward, pausing when they settled on his lips. Pretty lashes snapped up to look into his eyes. She gained some courage and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket, using them to pull him to her, kissing him firmly on the mouth. 

What was firm for her was felt a feather to him. The beautiful breather must have had the softest lips in existence. She tasted sweet to him. He basked in the warm feeling of her lips against his cold ones. 

She enjoyed his chilliness. It woke her up, made her feel alive, and was a nice contrast to her fiery hot skin. His lips were plump, silky, and a little moist. 

She may have initiated the kiss but he was the one to give her more. He parted his lips and worked his tongue into her mouth, something she was more than willing to receive, and even more willing to provide in turn. Their tongues met in a passionate rendezvous, swirling around each other skillfully. 

If they were this good at kissing, what could they do even better?

When they broke away, she was panting and he was feigning breath, as to not alarm her.

“That was some kiss, princess,” he stated, looking between them and noticing there were goosebumps on her bared skin, “You chilly? Sorry about that, my body has an affinity for the cold. Bad circulation,” he offered this explanation, knowing he would tell her the truth at a later date. He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. She looked like a little girl that stole her daddy’s coat, but he didn’t mind. She looked quite cute.

She yawned. He placed her over his lap, laying so her head was nestled into his chest, and legs were draped over the arm of the chair. There was a wet spot on his suit pants, but he liked it. She never felt so comfortable with a client before. But he smelled so good, and he held her so snugly, that she didn’t fight when her eyes drifted closed. 

“You sure are pretty.”

He ran his thumb over her cheek, clutching her face in his palm. His heart swelled, which was rare. This powerful man’s facade crumbled because of her. He knew at that moment they were meant to find each other. He couldn’t imagine what she’d been through. And when he was ready to leave with her, he would request her release. Due to his status, they’d have no choice but to oblige. They’d never understand why he’d want a cheap common whore, but he figured it was only for him to know the truth. Only for him to see her beauty. What a loss they’d suffer, unknowingly. 

And he knew she was asleep, that she couldn’t hear him, but he spoke softly to her anyway.

“You’re safe when you’re with me, doll. I’ll make sure nothing bad ever happens to you again.”


End file.
